Peter's Journey/Issue 61
Seven Months later The group have brought in five new survivors, Bow Yang, an Asian-British female, who was found by Michael and Peter while out on a run into town, a month after Sarah’s death, she wields two swords and always wears a long shirt with the right leg opened, she normally would wear a tank top, and a hooded cloak when going out on runs, she is 18 years old and long black hair in a pony tail, she carries a Glock 17 in her holster but seldom uses it. Brandon Swish, an American survivor that moved to Northern Ireland, he was found in the forest late one evening four months after Bow joined the group; he has short brown hair and is 16. Olivia and Charlie, both sisters, Olivia wields two daggers and is quick on her feet, similar to Bow, however is more of a tom-boy. Her Sister Charlie uses a baseball bat that was brought to her by her uncle from America, the two sisters were found by Peter on his hunt the day of Sarah’s burial, the sisters are twins and aged 17. The last male is Kal Hammson, he was found in the forest a month ago but Scott, Bow and Olivia while on a scan of the area, he is 16 years old and originally from the States, but moved at a young age with his mother. The camp has been expanded right down to the river, as planned, they have more walker holes at outside the camps at different areas, the walkers have gradually started to come nearer the camp in the recent month, the group trust the new members greatly and all have formed a close bond, Peter and Michael left for the town a month after Sarah’s death to get the tools that Michael required, there they met Bow, who has proven herself very useful for errands that need doing, Gareth now has his wooden arm and has a metal spike attached at the end of it. He is now confident with killing walkers with it. With the summer passed and the month of December over the group have gotten older, and more wiser of their moves and how to handle the walkers. Peter wakes up early in morning to the moans of a few walkers he get up quietly so as not to waken Jess and Henry, he leaves the tent and see’s bow sitting by the fire, which was still lit from last night “sleep well?” asked Peter “could’ve been better” said Bow as she sets down her sword “listen I’ve been thinking about the walkers” said Bow “you’re not the only one” said Peter “meaning?” asked Bow “Scott and I were talking last night after everyone went to bed, less the watch people, about three of us going out scanning the woods again, for some reason they’re growing in packs now, and there’s more of them I have to say, last year we had a few herds and not so many walkers the past summer but these past four months have defiantly made them grow and attract to the woods again” said Peter “who’s going to go out?” asked Bow “I think it’s time we had a little meeting again, you round them up please?” asked Peter “sure, same place?” asked Bow “down at the river” replied Peter. Soon Peter, Scott, Shannon, Bow, Gareth, Jess and Olivia where down at the river’s edge. “okay, so I’ve brought you down here again cause there’s a few things that need to be talked about, one of them is the walkers, Bow was saying earlier that we should do another scan of the area, Scott and I were talking about it last night, and it’s not a bad idea to do it” said Peter “I’ll do it” said Jess “I’m happy to go for it as well” said Peter “you two could do it then with Brandon” said Olivia “everyone happy about that?” asked Peter, everyone nodded “now, is there anything else that need sorted at the moment?” asked Peter “I swear, see if you’ve woke us up to talk about scanning the woods I’ll kill ya” joked Scott “I do have one thing on my mind right now” said Shannon “what?” asked Peter “well it’s the food, we’re fine for the few weeks ahead, but we should really work on getting more food some stage, and to be honest the hunts aren’t doing the job” said Shannon “look, this isn’t my fault, the walkers are either in the way or have eaten the bigger animals” said Peter “nobody’s blaming you Peter, but she’s right four should take a run into town, a few houses maybe if they pass them” replied Gareth “okay, Shannon, Gareth you two run that operation” said Peter “okay” said a content Gareth “I think that’s enough to keep us occupied for the next week at least, just the normal camp duties to go” smiled Scott Trivia *First Appearance of Bow Yang *First Appearance of Charlie Thomas *First Appearance of Olivia Thomas *First Appearance of Brandon Swish *First Appearance of Kal Hammson *This Issue marks the first time that two characters have become a main character on their first appearance in the story (Those being Olivia Thomas and Bow Yang) *Bow Yang and Olivia Thomas have been made main characters Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues